wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanayo Unjoh
:For TCG information, see Hanayo (TCG). , real name is one of the protagonists of the game selector battle with WIXOSS. In order to take revenge against the people who took advantage of her childhood friend, she becomes Paltea's Selector and participated in Selector Battles. She eventually becomes an Eternal Girl becoming Yuzuki Kurebayashi's LRIG, whose body she later takes over during selector infected WIXOSS. As Yuzuki, she carries out her Selector's wish up until the near end of selector spread WIXOSS. Her wish is "I want to meet someone who truly loves me". In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, Hanayo becomes the LRIG of Yuzuki Kurebayashi and serves as one of the protagonists again. Appearance As a human she has short brown hair with a little ahoge on top of her head. She has fair skin and wears a sailor fuku with a red neckerchief. After becoming an LRIG, she had a drastic change in appearance. She now has waist-length hair that is purplish grey in color, oriented with five pink flowers, designed in a crown-like fashion. She wears clothing consisting of a red flora like skirt along with tall red plant like shoes. After taking over Yuzuki's body, she takes on her full appearance. In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, Hanayo is now roughly 16. She sports a taller, more feminine body and has short auburn hair, along her brown and cream school uniform. In her LRIG appearance, she wears a revealing red outfit with a yellow butterfly headband in her hair and red high heels. Personality Hanayo seems to have a calm and a composed personality (in stark contrast to her Selector). However, she strongly supports Yuzuki in times of need and fully supports Yuzuki's wish. She is described as having a dry personality who rarely changes her expression. In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, she is more serious and regrets dragging Yuzuki back into the Selector Battles. She is shown to still be very kind, conscientious and concerned about Yuzuki participating in the battles and would rather not have her enter them. Background In Selector Battle with WIXOSS, it is revealed that Hanayo's parents often left her alone and neglected her, and she grew up without getting any love from her family. This is the reason of her wish, to meet someone who truly loves her. She was also childhood friends with Kana. During middle-school, she becomes a participant in the first round of Selector Battles and is paired with Paltea. Chronology Selector battle with WIXOSS She first appears in Chapter 3, challenging the Hero into a Selector Battle. Although she had the upper hand, she lost to the Hero. After the battle and clearing up their misunderstandings, she informs Chihiro and the Hero that she is after the Novice Hunting Group, a group of Selectors that go after Selectors that are novices in the WIXOSS trading card game. She tells the pair about a girl named Kana who was tricked by the group and had her wish reversed after losing three times. Hanayo then tells them that she is chasing after the group's leader, Shizuka Yajima. In Chapter 4, the Hero and Chihiro help Hanayo in her search for Shizuka. It is strongly implied in selector infected WIXOSS Episode 5 that she either defeats and/or was present when Shizuka's wish of wanting to become rich was reversed, as she used an example of a girl wishing to become rich being driven into poverty when explaining the consequences of losing a Selector Battle 3 times. Ultimately, she invokes the Eternal Girl pact with Paltea, becoming a LRIG herself. Selector infected WIXOSS Hanayo later becomes paired with Yuzuki Kurebayashi prior to the start of the anime series, packaged in a Red Ambition deck purchased by Kazuki Kurebayashi. She informs Yuzuki of her Selector status and asks of her wish, which Yuzuki tells Hanayo of wanting to be Kazuki's girlfriend. Hanayo first appears in the series as Yuzuki's LRIG, introduced shortly after Yuzuki befriended Ruko. At the rooftop, Hanayo explains to Rūko that both she and Yuzuki are Selectors, chosen girls who compete to become Eternal Girls and have their wish granted. Hanayo adds that celebrities that have promoted WIXOSS are Selectors themselves, looking for other Selectors to battle them. After Ruuko complied with Yuzuki's request for a Selector Battle, both Selectors were brought into a strange field where both Hanayo and Ruko's LRIG are alive. When Yuzuki complained to Kazuki coaching Ruuko, Hanayo states that Kazuki is unable to hear their voices from the outside. During the battle, Yuzuki is surprised that Ruuko is already better than her even though she is just a beginner. Just as Yuzuki begins to lose hope, Hanayo reminds Yuzuki of her wish. Flustered, Yuzuki tells Hanayo to stop talking about her wish. In the end, their battle is interrupted by a teacher, and both girls were sent back to the real world and lunchtime has just ended. Yuzuki then asks Hanayo what happened to the battle. Hanayo states that their match was a no-loss game, since the battle was terminated by an external influence. As later stated by Yuzuki in the train station, Hanayo went to sleep sometime after the battle.selector infected WIXOSS, "This Miracle Trembles" After winning a series of Selector Battles with her Selector Yuzuki, she invokes the oath to becoming an Eternal girl and in the process takes over Yuzuki's body. She then confesses Yuzuki's feelings to Kazuki to make him her boyfriend, in order to fulfill Yuzuki's wish. However, she feels guilty over deceiving and manipulating Yuzuki as a result. Selector spread WIXOSS After Mayu granted Ruko's wish, Hanayo, along with the other girls who were turned into LRIGs were sent back to their original bodies. She was last seen in a playground conversing with a group of friends, where she spots Yuzuki and Kazuki passing by. Selector destructed WIXOSS Due to the film mostly being a compilation with a focus on Urith's story, Hanayo is mostly seen in some stock footage from the anime series. At the near end of the film, Hanayo is seen again in her human form accidentally bumping into Midoriko who has also become human again, at the Library where Ruko, Hitoe and Yuzuki had that fun non-selector battle game that one time with their LRIGs watching over them. After Hanayo states how she'll forget the whole mess as it was one big nightmare to her, Midori tells her that she won't and tells Hanayo her backstory. Midori tells that she was once like Hitoe who had no friends, however unlike Hitoe, she had no friends because she preferred it to be that way, as she had given up on the idea that she could ever meet anyone who could understand her. Midori then admits to Hanayo that after she became an LRIG, she felt the desire to connect with someone for the first time. She goes on further to say that she was glad that she went through the Selector Battles, because she would've never felt that desire to figure out herself and what people are truly like without them. Hanayo understands and asks her for her real name, and Midoriko introduces herself as "Midori Ichikawa." Hanayo laughs because her LRIG name was really no different than her human name. In retaliation, Midori asks Hanayo what her real name is and she bashfully admits that it's Hanayo Unjoh, to which Midori criticizes her for not putting some more creativity in her LRIG Name. They then end up laughing, and then promising to meet again soon before parting. She is last seen together with Yuzuki. Lostorage conflated WIXOSS In Lostorage conflated WIXOSS, Hanayo finds herself suddenly turned back into a LRIG for the third round of Selector Battles and being assigned to Yuzuki Kurebayashi again. After revealing herself to Yuzuki, Hanayo regretfully informs Yuzuki that she had been chosen as a Selector. She then explained the rules of the new battle to her and is later re-introduced to Hitoe. When Hitoe lost against Layla during a Selector Battle (as well as Midoriko), Yuzuki decides to challenge Layla to a battle together with Hanayo. Unfortunately, both Hanayo and Yuzuki lost the battle and both girls become Layla's key cards. For the remainder of ''conflated ''she is never seen again, until the final battle against Eternal in Episode 12, where she and Midoriko stop a crazed Remember in her violent pursuit of finding Kiyoi. In the end, she and the other LRIGs present in the final battle (save for Layla and Carnival) were turned back into humans. She regains her body along with Midori in the playground where they both see a happy Milulun (now turned human) slide down the slide. Relationships Yuzuki Kurebayashi Yuzuki is Hanayo's Selector. Hanayo is the first person whom Yuzuki tells her inner desire to. Yuzuki calls her "Hanayo-san". It can be said that Hanayo cares for Yuzuki, as shown when she cried while Yuzuki becomes an Eternal Girl. After possessing Yuzuki's body, she tries her best to fulfill Yuzuki's wish. Kazuki Kurebayashi Kazuki was the person who purchased the Red Ambition Trial Deck containing her. Although they could not communicate, it is stated early in the series that Yuzuki tells Kazuki what Hanayo says. It seems as though Kazuki believes that Hanayo exists even though they have not communicated face to face until she was released from her card. When she took over Yuzuki's body, she fulfills Yuzuki's wish and has taken over the role of Kazuki's lover. Eventually, Yuzuki's wish became a burden to her and slowly her relationship with Kazuki begins to break down, as she feels guilty of the true feelings she has for Kazuki, which makes her feel guilty since it's now her own wish. Trivia *Hanayo's name is made up of the kanji for "flower" and "generation". Her name also means "World of Flowers". *Along with Yuzuki, Hanayo is one of the few Selectors who turned into LRIGs to have kept their original names. Like Yuzuki, Hanayo's name is written differently from how it was originally written. *She is similar to Kiyoi Mizushima, as both became involved in Selector Battles to avenge their friend. Both characters also express their emotions rarely. *Her Tarot card is Judgement. Gallery Character Art Designs Chara06 1.png|Full body design WIXOSS top hanayo.png|Hanayo in the WIXOSS series. Promotional Art Screenshots References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hanayo Category:Human Category:LRIG Character